capture
by flaming phoenix of pride
Summary: The overpowering hum of an approaching helicopter reached her drugged mind, a knowing smile crossing her lips.   If they were bringing her to Umbrella, they were going to be in for one hell of a surprise.


(Twelve hours earlier)

"…_They wouldn't follow you if they didn't believe that you were strong enough to lead them." _

The darkness enveloped her as the slowly made her way through the pass and into the open span on the other side. If there was a person capable of bringing the survivors to safety, Claire would be the one. Though harbouring her own fears and burdens she had managed to keep the others alive far longer then other convoy she knew about. It was her fears that did that. They caused her to be more weary of everything. They would be fine where ever they went as long as Redfield had the reigns.

As long as she wasn't there to bring down the heavy hand of Umbrella upon them.

Clouds hung high in the sky, moving slowly to an unfelt wind. As they cleared, the moon had Alice pause in her march towards the unknown. The silver bath it gave the sand illuminated the entirety of the land before her, hiding nothing to her questing eyes. Breathing in a deep gush of cool air, she restarted her trudging walk forwards through the sand, cursing softly the sand that infiltrated her boots. What she wouldn't had given to have her BMW beneath her, the powerful engine purring in complete obedience. A slow nagging caught her attention in the base of her stomach, like a slowly coiling knot begging for acknowledgement.

The Mossberg snapped as she pumped it once, readying to for the battle she could feel coming. And with the thundering of the 12 gauge, the fight that had been hiding on the dunes around her exploded, a wave of bumpy undead rushing towards her. Taken aback by the sheer speed of the creatures she barely had the time to pump another round into the gun before she fell hard to the sand, tackled by on the abominations she had nicked. With another pull of the trigger, Alice hissed, the burning barrel searing through her thin layer of clothes. Scrambling to her feet as the beast above her jerked as the multiple projectiles blew into it, severing it's spine leaving it a twitching burden crushing her fell off. She gripped the new burn absently for a second, already feeling the rush of blood and cell heading to fix the area. In an hour there would be no trace of the charred skin.

Her ocean gaze took in her attackers, one hand swinging her shotgun into it's sling on her back while the other let go of the injury and grabbed one of the Para Ordnance twins from it's holster at her side. The hand gun kicked twice in her hand, taking down it's marks, before she managed the other gun out, shaving down the dozen of ravenous zombies down to half. Thoughts on saving the little ammunition she had, the project quickly hid her weapons in order to bring the Kukris to play, easily decapitating one of the zomboids in one swift twist of her wrist. The perfect curved blades dove into the midsection of another before a rather frisky undead latched onto her back, blackened teeth burying into her shoulder before she managed to shake it off, planting a blade into it's abnormally bumpy and bald head. Alice couldn't help a sound of pain as the infection from the new bite burnt down her arm like liquid fire, blood rushing from the chunk the creature had taken with it. She pulled her coat back up, covering the wound and absorbing the blood, and hoped that the battle wouldn't last to long.

A high powered _pop _echoed through the air, quickly followed by an immense pain burning and burrowing through her thigh, causing her to drop to her knee, barely escaping the grabbing, hungry hands that swiped above her head. With her one remaining Kukri she hacked at the leg before her, satisfaction building as she heard the tell tale sound of the blade shattering the brittle bone. Unbalanced, the beast fell to the ground where one of the last two ran over it to get to it's prey, effectively popping it's head like an over ripe cherry.

Just as the zombie lunged towards her she kicked up her good leg, slamming her foot into it's chest to have it continue it's flight right into the one that had been rushing towards her back. As the two collided she managed herself to her feet, whipping out an IMI Uzi finishing the two easily. Taking a breath her eyes glanced around, letting herself feel her pains clearly.

Playing her weight on either foot while she took in the carnage around her, the sharp pain in her upper thigh screamed at her. She realized a moment to late what the strange around in the middle of her fight had been, shouts and a mechanical whirring thundering all around her, overwhelming the creature for a moment. A sharp pain sank into her sore leg muscles another soon following near by.

Hands grabbed at her viciously, pulling her left and right, causing a nauseous sensation to overcome her. Bindings appeared on her wrists and she fought them, lashing out and kicked the nearest person away from her, a muffled sound accompanying it.

Drugged.

The binding on her arms became undone at her insistant tugging, leaving her to swipe at the small dart buried in her side.

Umbrella.

Someone jumped onto her back sending her staggering to the ground, leaving her gasping and inhaling the wildly flying sand, choking her. Above, she could hear the deafening sound of a helicopter hovering mere meters over the ground, The sand becoming blinding and suffocating. And she knew immediately that it was Umbrella bound, intending to bring her to the monster that had created her.

Everything around Alice suddenly flew.

Screams echoed through the agitated air. The straining engines of the Bird above roared in defiance to the psychic attack, banking sharply to the right, barely escaping the invisible shredding claws that eviscerated the unlucky which did not dodge in time. Pain exploded through her temples, crimpling her in the sheer intensity of the throbbing it lead to. Screams and shouts burned around, drilling into her already hammering mind as the soldiers pulled themselves together, diving towards her once more.

As her arms were pull harshly at odd angles at her back, binders clipped tightly around her wrists and above her elbows, she could hear a tell tale sound of a shout and a rapid _Pak pak _of a gun firing near by. Within moments of that, as she felt herself being hauled to her feet, miles away from her body, the overpowering hum of an approaching helicopter reached her drugged mind, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

If they were bringing her to Umbrella, they were going to be in for one hell of a surprise.


End file.
